M'entends tu ?
by Mimi154
Summary: Simple OS. Et si tout était seulement question d'esprit ? Ecrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof


_Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone, forum qui ne manquera pas de vous enthousiasmer, le lien est sur mon profil – pour le thème __**Esprit**__ à réaliser en une heure._

_M'entends tu ?_

Un an, ça fait déjà un an ! Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Ce mec est un vrai crétin !

Comment ? De qui je parle ? Enfin, c'est pourtant clair, du seul, de l'unique Dr…

« BOUH ! »

« AHH ! » hurlais je. « Draco ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Le susnommé précédent, ou plutôt sushurlé, passa la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est je donc fais à Merlin pour me coltiner un crétin pareil ?

« Bah alors, Mione, faut pas te mettre dans cet état ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon pour ton petit cœur, » dit Draco, tout en ricanant.

Celui là, si je pouvais, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! D'abord il me fait peur et ensuite il se moque de moi…. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Draco Malfoy.

« Idiot, va ! On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! » m'écriais je.

« Tu sais, Hermione, je pensais qu'après autant de temps tu t'y serais habituée… » dit Draco avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Malheureusement pour moi, non. Je ne m'y suis toujours pas habituée. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir passé ma vie avec lui. Mais en même quelle idée de….

« Hé, Hermione… »

« AHH ! Draco, arrête ça de suite ! »

« Mais attends, j'ai rien fait, » dit-il. « Si j'ai plus le droit de te parler maintenant ! »

« Si Draco, bien sûr que si, » dis je, d'un ton las.

Fatiguée, oui, je suis fatiguée. Je ne suis plus toute jeune, ma vie est plus près de se terminer qu'autre chose, mais jusqu'au bout il aura réussi à m'embêter…

« Dis moi Hermione, » commença Draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment vont les enfants, ils viennent plus trop, non ? » demanda t-il.

« Ils vivent leurs vies, Draco, comme nous on a vécu la notre. Laisse les donc vivre ! »

« Enfin tout de même, ils pourraient passer nous voir de temps en temps, on est leur parent, pas des inconnus ! » s'écria Draco.

« Passer **nous** voir, hein ? Dis moi, Draco, pourquoi tu irais pas les embeter eux, et non pas moi ? »

« Hermione, ma douce Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… Et c'est nettement plus drôle avec toi je dois dire ! » répliqua t-il.

Ca oui, je le sais bien. Non seulement, ça l'amuse de m'embêter de toutes les façons possibles, mais en plus je ne peux même pas l'éviter ! Non, mais franchement, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de me marier avec lui ?

J'avais toute la population sorcière masculine à mes pieds, et il a fallu que je choisisse le plus gamin de tous… ! J'ai du être bourreau dans une autre vie pour devoir supporter ça aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

« Merlin seul sait, que certains jours je préférerais t'éviter, Dray. »

« Alors ça tu vois, c'est pas très gentil, » répondit-il.

« A qui la faute, hein ? Qui a eu l'idée de faire une telle chose, dis moi ? »

Tu as raison, fuis. Monsieur est courageux mais pas téméraire tiens !

Quand il s'agit d'avoir des idées absurdes, de faire les 400 coups, il est toujours premier, mais quand il s'agit de parler, monsieur s'enfuie le plus vite possible.

Mais, vous me semblez un peu perdu, non ? Je comprends, suivre les idées de Draco c'est parfois un peu complexe, alors je vais vous expliquais !

Reprenons depuis le début, imaginez vous, l'année de nos 17 ans. Le cadre ? Poudlard, mais un Poudlard à feu et à sang. La bataille finale vient juste de se terminer, et heureusement, Harry l'a emporté sur Voldemort.

On a essuyé beaucoup de pertes dans cette bataille, mais le jeu en vaut parfois la chandelle, et nous avons tout de même réussit à en épargner beaucoup.

Ainsi donc, nous étions tous enfin libre, libre de vivre notre vie, de faire nos propres choix. Et c'est ce que je fis, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres.

Ma liberté ? Je l'ai vécu dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, à coup de prises de becs et de réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Ma vie ? Elle fut longue, prospère, et heureuse. J'ai eu tout ce que j'espérais, un mari que j'aimais, des enfants que j'ai chéris, et même des petits-enfants.

Mon mari, lui, n'a eu, me semble t-il, comme but dans la vie d'embêter sa chère et tendre femme qui ne méritait pas ça.

Mais toute vie à une fin, et il y a un an de cela, celle de Draco s'est éteinte. La peine que j'ai ressentie s'est vite atténuée, je vous rassure !

Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous diriez la même chose si votre crétin de mari avait eu l'idée de….

« BOUHH ! » cria Draco.

« SALETE D'ESPRIT ! »

Oh, celui là, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Draco.

Il me tarde une seule chose, venir le hanter à mon tour, une éternité à mes côtés, il va savoir ce que ça veut dire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on, non ? Moi, je la mange glacée.

_Oui, c'est over méga court, oui c'est bidon, mais oui, je le poste ! =)_

_Qui aime, review !  
__Qui n'aime pas, review !  
__Alors, à vos claviers ! :-)  
__  
A la prochaine !  
__=))_


End file.
